Miku's Story of a New World pt 4
by homeofthesilentwriter
Summary: Now fully aware of Miku's feelings, Hikaru decides to take this advantage to ask Miku out on a d- d- evening in the park.


The knots in her stomach were too much for Miku could bear. She must have looked like a total idiot for not watching where she was going! Miku now sat in her biology class, twirling her long hair through her fingers as she replayed the events of the day in her mind. She decided that what she had felt towards Hikaru could all be blamed on her lack of friends. She wasn't really attracted to his sparkling eyes, his strong physique, his wild hair, his shining white teeth, his class, his heart stopping charm. No, definitely not attracted to him in any way. She was just desperate for friends. This was her conclusion and nothing would dare change her mind. _You don't really care for that idiotic, careless, ill-__mannered, crude... intelligent, graceful, attractive... _She mentally smacked her self. _Stop that! _She reprimanded herself.

The day droned on and on until the final bell chimed at the end of the day. Miku began picking up her books and shoving them into her bag, but as she rummaged through her stacks of papers she noticed something was missing. Miku's eyes widened in horror. Her diary was gone! Had someone stolen it when she wasn't paying attention? She zoned out so often, it could have been easy for someone to snatch it from right under her nose! After checking her bag for the third time Miku began to panic. Everything that was Miku was in that diary. She was prepared to run straight for the police when, the moment she turned around she was stopped, dead in her tracks by Hikaru. _Crap! _Screamed her inner voice. Just as she was going to make her way around him he held out a book to her.

"Hey, uhm, you should be more careful not to drop your stuff in the middle of the hall. Someone might steal it." Hikaru kept his eyes away as he handed the diary back. "You're just lucky I found it and was nice enough to bring it back." He felt his face begin to burn when her hand brushed against his as she grasped the small leather journal. "Be more protective of things that have value to you would you?" He complained. Miku looked up at him. He was so beautiful. More beautiful than any man she'd ever seen. Why was he acting like a jerk? She bowed in thanks and began to take her leave when suddenly... "Hey, Miku." Hikaru's voice echoed through her heart as he said her name. It was just her name but the sound of it coming from him made her cheeks instantly red. "I was thinking, you don't have many people to hang out with at Ouran do you?" Still facing away she shook her head. "Then I was thinking, maybe we could hang out, like, together." Hikaru wanted to smack himself, God he was bad at this. His hands were clutched in fists, his palms were sweaty, and he was so nervous he wanted to puke. Why did she have to be so damn cute?! Just as he was about to take it all back, tell her he was kidding and pretend this didn't happen, he saw a slight nod of her head.

Miku turned around, she was smiling ear to ear and she couldn't have looked cuter if she tried. He had succeeded, and it was like a wave of relief had washed over him. Hikaru walked over towards her and extended a folded piece of paper to her. "You can call me if you have a phone that calls people." Yup, he sounded like a total idiot, but he didn't care. Miku glanced down at the slip of paper in his hand and back up to him, his smile was so wide and he was radiating pure joy. Miku happily accepted Hikaru's number and smiled back up at him. The two then said their goodbyes and disappeared down different ends of the hallway. Hikaru was off to tell his brother of his newest achievement, and Miku was off to buy a cell phone.

Hikaru had spent the rest of the day planning the perfect evening. He was checking weather reports, making lists, raiding his closet, raiding his brother's closet. Kaoru sat back and watched as Hikaru went Miku crazy. He found it funny how his brother became so infatuated with this girl in such a short period of time. That didn't seem like him at all. Miku must have really made a huge impact on him somehow. Finally, All his plans had been made. Hikaru now sat on his bed that he shared with his brother, texting Miku. He had made plans for tomorrow after school. For a moonlight picnic at the old park that had been abandoned years ago. They were sure to be alone there. Miku was about to have a day she wouldn't soon forget.


End file.
